


Семь правил для друга моей дочери-подростка

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Likoris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, M/M, unlucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: Семь историй из жизни семейства Поттеров, которая не была бы столь интересной, если бы не Скорпиус Малфой.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Семь правил для друга моей дочери-подростка

В первый момент, когда Гарри узнал, что Лили подружилась со Скорпиусом Малфоем, это не показалось ему хорошей идеей, но, зная упертость собственной дочери, он не сомневался, что однажды придется смириться. Впрочем, со временем он понял, что некоторые правила просто необходимы, если Скорпиус хочет бывать в гостях в их доме.

**Правило первое: не являться без предупреждения.**

С наступлением лета работы внезапно оказалось значительно больше обычного, а воцарившийся с возвращением детей на каникулы в доме шум и гам не давал никакой возможности отдохнуть. Поэтому, когда Джинни загорелась идеей присоединиться к Рону и Гермионе в их поездке в Брайтон на выходные, Гарри с готовностью дал свое благословение, сам же отговорился работой. Работать, впрочем, действительно пришлось — в субботу с утра Патронус Финнигана вытащил его чуть ли не из кровати. Но жертвовать воскресеньем Гарри не собирался. Он всю неделю с нетерпением предвкушал тишину, покой и возможность ходить по дому в трусах, никого не смущая своим видом. Вечером в субботу он засыпал с твердым намерением не расставаться с подушкой и одеялом как минимум до обеда, но не тут-то было...

Проснулся он от неясного шума внизу, когда часы показывали всего лишь девять утра. Вставать не хотелось — защита на доме не должна была пропустить кого-то постороннего, поэтому вскакивать с кровати с палочкой наперевес не было никакого смысла. Скорее всего, Джинни с детьми вернулась раньше, и это было хоть и обидно, но не критично. Гарри раздумывал, не стоит ли ему надеть халат, чтобы спуститься и поприветствовать свою семью, когда снизу донесся глухой удар, потом звук падения большого количества предметов на мягкую поверхность, являющуюся, по всей видимости ковром, а следом приглушенные неумелые ругательства.

— Блядь! — совершенно не оригинально закончил свой спич некто находящийся внизу и, видимо, что-то пнул, потому что снова последовали приглушенные звуки падения.

Гарри подумал, что это самые неудачливые взломщики, которых он когда-либо видел, но тут снизу донесся звук бьющейся посуды, и ему все-таки пришлось подняться — Джинни не будет слушать про взломщиков, если разобьются ее любимые вазы.

По пути накинув халат и взяв палочку «рабочим» хватом, Гарри спустился вниз.

— Всем оставаться на местах! — командным голосом заявил он, стоя за дверью.

— Да я и так пошевелиться не могу, — донесся до него жалобный голос.

Решив, что вряд ли его подстерегает опасность, Гарри аккуратно выглянул из-за угла и вошел в гостиную. Посреди комнаты, придавленный любимым журнальным столом Джинни, лежал не кто иной, как Скорпиус Малфой. Вокруг него в творческом беспорядке валялось, наверное, с полтора десятка книг, а еще дюжина напоминавших пресловутую «Чудовищную книгу о чудовищах» расползлись по всей комнате и занимались кто чем — одна, например, жевала ковер.

— Э-э-э, мистер Поттер, а можно, я у вас недельку погощу? — даже не предпринимая попыток вылезти, произнес Скорпиус и поспешно добавил: — Обещаю ничего не крушить больше.

План в тишине и спокойствии почитать «Благие знамения», подаренные Дадли аж на прошлый день рождения, летел низзлу под хвост.

И в этот момент произошло две вещи: во первых, одна из книг таки прыгнула на полку к любимым вазам Джинни и попыталась скинуть их на пол, а другая, которую пораженный открывшейся картиной Гарри не заметил, подобралась к его ногам и укусила за лодыжку, заставив заорать что есть мочи:

— СКОРПИУС!!!

**Правило второе: не готовить праздничный торт.**

Как ни странно, но во взрослой жизни самым любимым днем в году для Гарри стал его День Рождения. В этот день он всегда брал выходной на работе, и все знали, что трогать его категорически запрещается, если не случится что-то сопоставимое по катастрофичности с третьим пришествием Волдеморта — и даже в этом случае стоит сначала попытаться уговорить Темного Лорда воскреснуть на день позже, а если и это не получится, тогда уже обращаться к мистеру Поттеру. Но ни в коем случае не Патронусом, а явившись лично и выставив предварительно все известные щиты.

Впрочем, о важности сохранения душевного покоя Гарри в его день рождения знали не только в аврорате, но и в кругу семьи. Домашние старались в этот день дать ему выспаться, а Джинни не просила помочь с приготовлением праздничного стола. И Гарри это более чем устраивало.

Каково же было его удивление, когда однажды утром в свой день рождения он проснулся от дикого скрежета, доносящегося с кухни. 

Это было неправильно...

Он еще чуть-чуть полежал, надеясь, что шум ему или почудился, или балаган будет разогнан Джинни. Но нет, шум повторился, мало того, к нему добавился звон битой посуды, а никаких попыток пресечь противоправные действия так и не было предпринято.

Решив, что в свой день рождения он имеет право не спасать собственную кухню от разрушения злоумышленниками, Гарри принялся размышлять. Шум явно исходил не от Джинни — любимая жена, хоть и уступала в кулинарных способностях своей матери, все равно прекрасно справлялась с кухонными делами и вряд ли стала бы бить посуду с утра пораньше. Также из списка подозреваемых можно было исключить Лили — дочь, хоть и не проявляла особого стремления к хозяйственным делам, но если бралась за что-то, делала это хорошо, видимо унаследовав талант от бабушки Молли. А Джеймс же неделю гостил у Чарли в Румынии и должен был прибыть прямо к торжеству, так что его присутствие на кухне хоть и было возможным, но очень маловероятным. А вот Альбус, по предположению Гарри, должен был в данный момент видеть одиннадцатый сон, потому что в три часа ночи еще читал какую-то книгу.

Шум на кухне повторился, и Гарри испытал некое дежавю, но Малфой еще три дня назад оккупировал гостевую спальню и с тех пор старался поменьше попадаться на глаза, хорошо помня прошлогоднее фиаско.

— Точно, Малфой, — процедил сквозь зубы Гарри, уже догадываясь, кому обязан ранним пробуждением.

В очередной раз накинув халат, с полы которого так и не отстиралась кровь, Гарри пошел в сторону кухни. Выйдя в коридор, он почувствовал запах гари и, естественно, ускорил шаг.

Впрочем, на этот раз ему повезло, и пожар, по всей видимости, еще не успел начаться. Или Гарри просто пришел вовремя.

Пол кухни был покрыт тонким слоем муки, поверх этого великолепия было раскидано изрядное количество осколков, а в углу миксер, явно позаимствованный из знаменитого сарая Артура, безуспешно пытался взбить воздух, издавая те самые звуки, которые и разбудили Гарри. Посреди всего этого безобразия, измазанные какой-то липкой дрянью, стояли Альбус Поттер и Скорпиус Малфой.

— А мне сразу показалось, что рецепт неудачный, — ткнул Альбуса в бок Скорпиус.

В этот момент в печке что-то слегка взорвалось, и оттуда повалил черный дым.

— Скорпиус... — покачал головой Гарри и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

**Правило третье: не приносить ко мне домой павлинов.**

Выйдя из камина и обнаружив свою гостиную усыпанной смесью белых перьев, клочков какой-то бумаги и осколков, Гарри не сразу понял, что произошло, зато сомнений в том, кто виноват, у него не возникло. Скорпиус Малфой, с недавних пор имевший постоянный доступ в дом под предлогом помощи Лили с каким-то учебным проектом по зельям, пользовался их гостеприимством слишком часто — и это просто не могло быть совпадением.

Убедившись в сохранности любимых вазочек Джинни, на полку с которыми защитные заклинания он наложил лично еще после того случая с хищными книгами, Гарри отправился искать виновника беспорядка, нисколько не сомневаясь, что найдет его в своем доме. Но кухня была пуста и, к огромному удивлению Гарри, даже цела, балясины на лестнице тоже были все на месте, а коридор второго этажа сверкал такой чистотой, что сразу было понятно — Скорпиус Малфой туда не поднимался. Гарри уже было заподозрил неладное, но тут со двора донесся самый противный звук в мире, который ему когда-либо приходилось слышать. Абсолютно уверенный в том, что спасать уже особо нечего, Гарри не торопясь спустился вниз и вышел во двор, готовясь увидеть как минимум всех всадников Апокалипсиса, а то и сразу Армагеддон местного масштаба.

Но Загрязнение не успело привести в негодность его лужайку, а Война не воскрешала Волдеморта в неизвестном ранее ритуале. Впрочем, на этом хорошие новости заканчивались. Установленный каких-то пару месяцев назад батут был разодран на клочки, качели грустно болтались на единственной оставшейся веревке, из шланга для полива бил высокий фонтан, и посреди всего этого великолепия Скорпиус Малфой собственной персоной гонялся за белым, изрядно ощипанным павлином. Собственные же дети Гарри, вместо помощи своему приятелю, наблюдали за этим безобразием с безопасной дистанции и разве что не поедали попкорн.

Решив, что разобраться во всем происходящем можно будет и после, Гарри поспешил прийти на помощь незадачливому орнитологу.

— Акцио павлин, — громко воскликнул он, пытаясь указать палочкой на проворную птицу, которая достаточно шустро улепетывала от младшего Малфоя.

Тотчас из разных концов сада вылетело еще с десяток павлинов, ранее скрытых от его взора достаточно бурной растительностью, непростительно разросшейся в последнее время. И возможно, если бы Гарри не был столь поглощен созерцанием челночного бега у себя в саду, он бы успел увернуться, но наблюдение за Скорпиусом завладело всем его вниманием, поэтому десять птичьих тушек просто сбили его с ног, а одна особо наглая птица клюнула прямо в макушку.

Гарри хотел было заорать, но только набрал в рот птичьих перьев.

— Извините, — прокричал Скорпиус, пытаясь отдышаться. — Я не подумал, что не стоит нести их камином.

От подобной постановки вопроса в первый момент Гарри онемел, и тут один из павлинов попытался залезть ему на голову, но вместо этого с громким воплем просто съехал прямо по лицу.

— Скорпиус! — крикнул Гарри, пытаясь выбраться из-под птичьих туш, впрочем совершенно безрезультатно.

**Правило четвертое: не пытаться вскрыть мой бар.**

Идея позволить детям праздновать день рождения Альбуса без контроля со стороны взрослых сразу не понравилась Гарри. И дело было вовсе не в том, что он не доверял своим детям — нет, дело обстояло как раз наоборот. Но это не отменяло того факта, что устраивать вечеринку для двух дюжин подростков в возрасте от четырнадцати до восемнадцати казалось ему неразумным. Но Альбус так хотел настоящий взрослый праздник, так что он и внезапно поддержавшая эту идею Джинни, по сути, не оставили Гарри выбора.

Поэтому накануне дня рождения Альбуса Гарри и Джинни, прихватив бутылочку отменного огневиски, отбыли к Рону и Гермионе, чтобы не мешать молодежи веселиться. Пока Джинни давала последние наставления сыновьям, ответственным за сохранность дома, Гарри на всякий случай снял с полки в гостиной любимые вазы Джинни и упаковал их в пакет к напиткам и закускам, которые они брали с собой. В отличие от жены, он не верил ни в благоразумие, которого по определению не могло быть на молодежной вечеринке, ни в то, что дом их встретит в целости. Тем более что среди прочих гостей ожидался Скорпиус Малфой собственной неповторимой персоной.

Собственно говоря, Гарри был готов даже к тому, что после празднования им придется заново отстраивать дом, но та картина, которую они застали на следующий день, все равно произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление, пусть и не масштабностью, но точно оригинальностью.

В гостиной — надо заметить, разрушенной значительно меньше ожидаемого, — на диване спал Скорпиус Малфой, одетый в одни лишь шорты, и в этом не было бы ничего необычного...если бы не насыщенно-голубой цвет кожи и волос.

От неожиданности Джинни выронила из рук пакет и вскрикнула. Сбежавшие со второго этажа на крик Альбус и Джеймс оказалась примерно такого же, но чуть менее яркого, цвета, не считая волос.

Увидев это семейство смурфиков в сборе, Гарри хрюкнул, а потом абсолютно непедагогично заржал — он все еще не представлял, что произошло, а потому не знал, как реагировать, хотя виноватые лица сыновей наводили на нехорошие мысли.

Тем временем Джеймс, как наиболее сознательный и адекватный в данной ситуации, решил разбудить Скорпиуса, на что тот лишь отмахнулся и весьма четко ответил:

— Отстань, никто ничего не заметит! Гарантирую!

В этот момент Гарри на глаза попалась пустая и подозрительно знакомая бутылка из-под огневиски, и все встало на свои места. Он-то уже и забыл, что помимо хитрых запирающих чар установил на свой бар еще и ловушку, которая обливала бы потенциального взломщика или взломщиков несмываемой краской. Гарри позаимствовал ее при случае у Джорджа и даже не знал до сегодняшнего дня, какого она цвета. И теперь по интенсивности голубизны он с легкостью мог определить виновника, который все еще продолжал спать.

Предварительно наложив на себя «Сонорус», Гарри произнес совершенно обычным тоном, который благодаря заклинанию заставил всех остальных поморщиться:

— Кто вам разрешал лезть в мой бар?

Разбуженный громким звуком Скорпиус свалился с дивана, попытался подняться, но ударился головой о журнальный столик, потер шишку и, наконец сев, посмотрел на Гарри честными глазами и удивленно спросил:

— Как вы догадались?

— Скорпиус, — тихо простонал мучающийся похмельем Альбус и заранее содрогнулся, ожидая отцовского крика, который, естественно, тут же последовал.

**Правило пятое: не варить зелья на кухне.**

В первые выходные сентября Гарри лежал на шезлонге на веранде и пытался осознать тот факт, что дожил до осени и что дом все еще стоит, и даже любимые вазочки Джинни до сих пор целы и гордо красуются на своей полке в гостиной, накрытые с десятком защитных чар. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что Джеймс переехал на съемную квартиру, а Альбус и Лили снова в Хогвартсе. Но больше всего его радовало, что в Хогвартсе был и Скорпиус Малфой. А значит, Гарри мог перестать оглядываться по сторонам, проходя по собственному дому, и выбираться из камина с палочкой наготове — ну, по крайней мере, до следующего лета.

В целом к Скорпиусу Гарри относился не так уж плохо, иначе не позволил бы своим детям общаться с ним. Гарри признавал, что Скорпиус был неглупым, веселым и не подлым, и если бы он не разрушал дом Поттеров с завидной регулярностью, то был бы всегда желанным гостем. Впрочем, он и так практически все прошедшее лето прожил у них, под предлогом ремонта в Малфой-мэноре.

Но лето было позади, и теперь от разрушительной силы младшего Малфоя страдал Хогвартс, а он пережил даже Мародеров и близнецов Уизли, и Гарри за школу не волновался. 

День, надо сказать, выдался отменный, осеннее, но все еще вполне теплое солнце заливало своими лучами небольшую веранду дома Поттеров, принося долгожданное умиротворение. С кухни доносился заманчивый запах пекущийся курицы. Это царство тишины и покоя казалось Гарри каким-то нереальным...

— А-а-а... — идиллия была нагло нарушена пронзительным криком, донесшимся с кухни.

Гарри вскочил с шезлонга, потянулся за палочкой, зацепился за насест для павлинов, помянул недобрым словом Скорпиуса и, прихрамывая на одну ногу, помчался в дом.

По кухне бегала курица — Гарри присмотрелся, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и едва подавил желание закричать в унисон с Джинни. Потому что курица была запеченная, и она не просто бегала, а гонялась за отрастившими ноги печеными картофелинами, которые ловко лавировали между столовыми приборами. Курица же особой грацией не отличалась и сносила все на своем пути — что было вполне ожидаемо, если вам приходилось задумываться о манере передвижения запеченной курицы.

Вспомнив, что он все-таки аврор, а палочка у него в руке — не какая-нибудь дубина, Гарри все же применил Фините Инкантатем, но оно, естественно, не подействовало.

Картофелины тем временем явно вознамерились выскочить из кухни в комнаты, и Гарри пришлось совершить нечто среднее между балетным па и акробатической фигурой, чтобы захлопнуть дверь перед их, можно сказать, носом. Впрочем, они не растерялись и сразу же поменяли направление, в отличие от курицы, которая впечаталась в дверь, оставив на ней жирный след. Впрочем, воспользоваться моментом Гарри не успел, курица подскочила, быстро начала сокращать расстояние между собой и картофелинами и, кажется, попыталась клюнуть одну из них — Гарри не был уверен в этом, потому что голова у курицы не отсутствовала.

Понимая, что прекращать гонку внезапно ожившая еда не собирается, Гарри прицелился и метнул Петрификус Тоталус для начала в курицу, надеясь, что без преследователя картофелины как минимум снизят скорость. Но не тут-то было.

Поворчав, что он слишком давно был новичком, чтобы снова сдавать зачет по попаданию в движущиеся мишени, который он в принципе никогда не сдавал, Гарри обреченно прицелился в первую картофелину и, естественно, не попал.

Через два часа, когда вся еда была обездвижена, а Джинни отправилась пить успокоительное, в кухню влетела сова Альбуса и кинула письмо Гарри на колени.

_«Пап! Скорпиус забыл свое экспериментальное зелье в холодильном шкафу возле томатного соуса. Вы там аккуратней, не перепутайте!»_

Гарри лишь утер пот со лба и покачал головой. Он и не сомневался в том, кто во всем виноват.

**Правило шестое: не летать голым на метле.**

Очередное лето в доме Поттеров проходило тихо. Даже подозрительно тихо, учитывая, что в соседней с Альбусом спальне уже две недели проживал Скорпиус Малфой. Но за это время ничего не взорвалось, никого не затопило, дома не появились неучтенные животные или другие агрессивные предметы, никто не покрылся перьями, ничего не разбилось, и вообще не произошло ничего особо разрушительного, не считая упавшей чаши с летучим порохом, которую Скорпиус случайно снес, когда тащил чемодан через камин. Но это была такая мелочь, что Гарри даже не обратил внимания.

Об этом Гарри размышлял, внезапно проснувшись в шесть утра в воскресенье. Сначала ему показалось, что он услышал громкий крик, но, видимо, это были отголоски сна, потому что в доме царила абсолютная тишина, нарушаемая тихим тиканьем часов.

Гарри лениво думал, что мог бы, наверное, к этому и привыкнуть, и что вообще дети растут, наверняка скоро и Ал, и Лили по примеру Джеймса найдут собственное жилье. Старший сын, решивший стать драконологом, как дядя Чарли, уже год жил в Румынии. Внезапно Гарри испытал нежность даже к вечно неугомонному Малфою — скорее всего, это лето было последним летом их детства, наполненным уже не совсем детскими проказами.

И, словно в подтверждение мыслей Гарри, с улицы таки донесся крик, а следом за ним громкие аплодисменты, явно усиленные Сонорусом.

Вскочив с кровати и накинув на плечи новый, а потому целый, халат, подаренный Джинни на Рождество, Гарри поспешил на улицу. На первом этаже он встретил бредущую в том же направлении дочь — судя по всему, за невеселыми размышлениями он пропустил начало безобразия и теперь рисковал не успеть вовремя навести порядок.

На крыльце дома сидел Альбус и, по всей видимости, изображал квиддичного комментатора и улюлюканье толпы одновременно. Гарри посмотрел туда, куда был направлен взгляд его младшего сына, и разглядел Малфоя на метле, который как раз заходил на мертвую петлю.

Присмотревшись повнимательней, Гарри обреченно закрыл Лили глаза рукой. Как раз вовремя, потому что в этот момент абсолютно голый Скорпиус Малфой опустился ниже и пролетел прямо перед вольными и невольными зрителями.

— Извините, мистер Поттер, я проспорил, — крикнул он на лету и снова набрал высоту.

Гарри лишь поразился собственной наивности — неужели он думал, что Скорпиус может ничего не выкинуть?

**Правило седьмое: не спать с моим сыном, ~~по крайней мере, в середине дня~~.**

Гарри было скучно: Джинни заканчивала готовить обед, Лили писала эссе, заданные на лето и отложенные на последний момент, а Скорпиус с Альбусом как скрылись после завтрака в комнате последнего, так и не показывались оттуда. И даже на работе было все спокойно — несмотря на субботу, Гарри утром успел смотаться в Аврорат, собираясь немного поработать, но обнаружил, что и там ему нечем себя занять.

И вот теперь он шатался по дому, не зная, куда приткнуть свою деятельную натуру, но был категорически изгнан с кухни Джинни, которая и так со всем справлялась. Лили же и вовсе попыталась вытолкнуть его из комнаты с воплями, что она ничего не успевает, ведь в Хогвартс через три дня, а она только села за задания. Раздосадованный Гарри направился в комнату к Альбусу, надеясь вытащить парней полетать на метле или хотя бы поиграть в шахматы.

Прислушавшись и отметив абсолютно неестественную тишину в комнате, Гарри осторожно постучался. Ответом ему была все та же тишина. Решив, что он ошибся, и парни уже где-то в другом месте, Гарри нажал на дверную ручку, но та не поддалась.

Это было подозрительно.

Обычно Гарри не лез сверх необходимого в дела детей, но ему было слишком скучно, поэтому он решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если он подслушает, чем занят его сын со своим лучшим другом.

Аккуратно сняв заклинание и по ходу отметив, что надо бы Альбуса научить более прочным и удобным чарам, Гарри приготовился слушать подростковые секреты, но вместо этого уловил протяжный стон. Испугавшись, что дети уже успели покалечиться, Гарри, больше не осторожничая, один движением палочки снес все заглушающие и запирающие заклинания и так дернул несчастную ручку, что она едва не отлетела.

С палочкой на изготовку он ворвался в комнату и замер от открывшейся ему картины.

Альбус и Скорпиус, абсолютно голые, лежали на кровати в позе, которая оставляла мало простора для воображения — не то чтобы Гарри собирался вспоминать этот момент.

— Папа? — Альбус попытался отпихнуть от себя Скорпиуса и шокированно уставился на Гарри.

— Я тебе говорил, надо одностороннее заглушающее ставить, — прокомментировал сложившуюся ситуацию Скорпиус и попытался натянуть на них одеяло.

— Скорпиус! — двойной крик отчаяния огласил дом Поттеров.

А в гостиной на первом этаже наконец обвалилась полочка, на которой стояли любимые вазочки Джинни.


End file.
